


Well, fuck that

by piper_mccool



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper_mccool/pseuds/piper_mccool
Summary: Kinda NSFW, but not massively explicit, rachabeth fic"Annabeth Chase was hotter than was fair."





	Well, fuck that

Annabeth Chase was hotter than was fair.

Rachel nuzzled her cheek into her girlfriend’s shoulder.

They sat on the couch in Rachel’s cave, where Annabeth had slept the night. They were tangled up, Rachel slightly on top of Annabeth. Thigh on knee, feet touching. Rachel took a deep whiff of Annabeth’s hair.

Lemon. Sweat.

 _God_.

Annabeth Chase was hot like the bonfire at camp. Mesmerizing. Cozy. (Though _cozy_ was reserved for those who knew her. Knew strawberry kisses in summer fields. Knew sleeping in her arms, the fierceness and protectiveness. Knew laying their head on the bare skin of her abdomen, feeling her chest rise and fall.)

Annabeth was a _revelation_. Greek myth turned 17-year-old, ethereal turned human.

Rachel _wanted_ Annabeth. Wanted flames.

She trailed her chapped lips over her girlfriend’s scarred arm, worked her way up to her ear. Annabeth shivered, closing her eyes. She leaned farther into Rachel’s touch. Rachel trailed the edge of her teeth along her shoulder. Kissed her jaw once, twice, in rapid succession.

Rachel touched her lips to Annabeth’s earlobe. Sucked on it messily. Everything was wet.

Annabeth’s eyes fluttered open. She arched her neck, drowsy. “Jaw,” she muttered. She touched the side of Rachel’s face, gently, tilting it sideways.

Rachel worked her way back down the side of Annabeth’s face. She didn’t suck. Rachel just rubbed her lower lip against Annabeth’s sharp jawline, lightly, barely. Annabeth’s eyelashes fluttered again. “Closer,“ she breathed. “Please…”

Rachel pushed her fingers into Annabeth’s hair. Smoothed down the curls. Annabeth’s breathing was ragged. She took hold of Rachel’s hands and moved them to either side of her face. Finally, Rachel jerked her chin forward.

Annabeth bit her lip, hard. Rachel knew she hated that habit of hers. She thought it made her seem ditzy. Rachel thought _hot_.

Annabeth was a bonfire. There was danger in getting too close. She was tendrils weaving through the night, ready to catch you. The air around both girls was heated.

Sometimes, starring into the fire, you got the strange urge to reach out your arm. To feel embers raining down on your skin. Rachel wanted Annabeth on every part of her.

Rachel shifted and pushed Annabeth down. She looked down at her, now on all fours, and gave her a questioning look. Annabeth’s eyes were bright as she nodded.

Rachel arched her back, brought her mouth down over Annabeth’s breastbone. Her breath was warm. Rachel started pulling down the collar of Annabeth’s top, too hurried to bother with buttons. Annabeth reached up and trailed the very tips of her fingers over Rachel’s freckly arms. Her mouth turned upward into the smallest smile as Rachel hit a good spot.

Rachel’s breathing deepened. Warm, warm, warm.

“Annabeth.” Breath. “Chase.” Breath. “You are. The most–”

Warm, warm, warm, _hot_. Smoke began to pour out of Rachel’s open mouth. “Beaut–” She got cut off. Rachel’s eyes started to glow green.

Annabeth’s eyes widened. She scrambled away, kicking her legs out from under her. “No… no!” Annabeth rolled off the couch, hitting her head on the floor. She jumped instinctively to her feet, still not fully aware of what was happening.

A scraggly voice that definitely did _not_ match Rachel’s previous breathy one boomed through the cave.

 _“The girl of wits shall leave thy home_  
_“In search of ancient Roman tome_  
_“Two shall near the Northern star_  
_“To find an end to love and war”_

Annabeth could’ve sworn she heard a hint of cockiness in the last line.

The spirit of the oracle of Delphi dissipated, and as Rachel passed out face-first on the couch, Annabeth said, “Well, fuck that.”

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading!!


End file.
